


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: INFINITE (Band), Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - The Incredibles (Pixar Movies) Fusion, Barista Dongwoo, Dongwoo-centric, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Forbidden Love, M/M, Movie: Incredibles 2 (2018), Somewhat of a coffee shop au, Star-crossed, Strangers to Lovers, Sunggyu-centric - Freeform, Superhero Relocation Act, Superhero Sunggyu, Supers (Incredibles), Takes place in the Incredibles universe, Work In Progress, spoilers for incredibles 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: “I wish I could hate you.”
Relationships: Jang Dongwoo/Kim Sunggyu





	Untitled

**2:25 PM**

"Hyung!"

Dongwoo turned to look at Sungjong."What is Jongie?"He asked and the younger male gave him a look."Please don't call me that hyung."Sungjong insisted,clearly embarrassed by the older."I'm an adult now,you don't need to treat me a like a kid anymore."


End file.
